Invader Love
by SunSetter16
Summary: A love story of 2 fugitive Irkens
1. Chapter 1

Several alarms sounded as a ridiculous number of red lights began flashing. A bag of snacks flew in the air as the tallest were startled out of their seats. Irkens ran to their post in rushed reactions. The lights on the master computer flashed on and off as the screen filled with several small windows and a giant "Alert" flashed at the top.  
"What's going on?" asked the red tallest in a concerned tone. The tallest quickly crawled to their upright positions and rushed in front of the computer.  
"The fugitives, they've escaped." said an irken who was franticly mashing buttons. "They've obtained their S.I.R.s from the guard and are running down corridor 8."  
"Lock down corridor 8 and send out all guards in the area." commanded the purple tallest  
"Their already in the hanger"  
"Close the hanger door!"  
"Too late they've already hijacked a Voot runner and enter hyper speed"  
The alarms and lights cut off, and silence filled the room other then the faint clicking of keys and buttons.  
"Calculate their trajectory and find out where their headed." Demanded the red tallest "They will be punished for their crimes!"  
"More snacks!" demanded the purple tallest.  
Both the tallest to their seat as an irken brought them more snacks and ran off. The computer screen filled with even more smaller windows ranging from geometric figures to the fugitives bios.

The voot runner streaked through space at 3 times the speed of light. Zooming past planets and stars towards their destination. The fugitives inside breathed heavily as they piloted the runner. Their SIRS sitting along their sides disconnecting the tracking system that was built into themselves.  
"Ssett, where are we heading?" said the female co-pilot. She sat next to a taller male irken.  
"Somewhere they won't find us Fil-D" said Ssett as he engaged the autopilot. He wrapped his arms around Fil-D  
"And where is that?" she asked as she cuddled in his thin green arms.  
"A planet called Earth, my love." he said as he pressed a button the filled the chamber with sleeping gas. "Now sleep my love for we have a long ride ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up……….wake up……………………………..WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled one of the SIRs as it ran in circles in the tiny cabin of the voot runner. Ssett quickly opened one of his maroon eyes, glaring at the little robot, before grabbing it by its metal neck and throwing it against the back wall.  
"Computer, how long have we been asleep and why have you wakened us up?" he said as he began pressing buttons. The Runner slowly began to creep out of hyper speed. The streak started to take their shapes as the planets and stars.  
"You have been asleep for 6 months 1 week 4 days 11 hours 42 minutes and 35 seconds" responded the computer in a digitized voice. "We are at our destination."  
He yawned lightly. "Locate a place to land and set up base."  
"Right away"  
"Fil-D, my sweet." He said softly shaking her by her shoulder. "It's time to rise."  
Fil-D grabbed Ssett by the neck, just as he did to the SIR, and glared at him. Once she realized what she was holding her glared turned into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I love you" she squealed as she tightened her death lock around his neck. Her tongue hung loosely out her mouth.  
"D this isn't the time for that." he said as he tried to pry her arms from around him. "We need to be serious. We've arrived at our destination."  
"How do you know that they won't find us here." She asked as her tone became more serious and joined him by his side.  
"A friend of mine said we'd be safe here." he said looking at the planet that they were growing closer too. "He more of said they wouldn't come near this planet."  
"I wonder what it is about this dirtball that would keep them away."  
"I don't know my love."  
They busted through the earths atmosphere and where hurdling towards the ground. The jet engines off the runner kicked on and they stabilized into flight. The runner cruised across the sky and through the buildings until they landed in an empty spot on the outskirts of town. The hatch opened and the pair of SIRs jumped out, one of which turned blue and feel on its face.  
"Master, perimeter clear." He said snapping to attention  
Both the irkens crawled out of their escape ship and scanned the area. It was an open field surrounded by a forest of trees. It was perfect place to set up base because the trees hide it from the view of the public.  
"D, draw out plans for our-" He was cut off by the sudden shaking off the ground. The shaking grew more violent as a purple, and black four-story mansion started to build its self out of the ground. It was followed by a giant black steel fence and matching gate with stone gargoyles.  
"One step ahead of you" she said with an impish grin. Turning to Ssett she noticed the displeased look on his face. Her face went blank "What's wrong?"  
"You over did it again." He said in a bitter tone  
"Just because we're on the run doesn't mean we can't live nicely."  
"We need to stay inconspicuous, but what's done is done." he said as he turned on the disguise generator. Images off possible disguises flashed on screen. Too fat, too dark, to short, too old; he couldn't make up his mind.  
"Oh oh oh let me design them." she pleaded. Ssett looked at her but he could say no to her  
"Fine"  
"Yay!" she squealed as she started sketching on the electronic pad. The generator took Ssett in its grasps and started shaking. Over the sound of the machines you could her him cry "THE PAIN!!". Then it opened its grasps. There stood a slightly taller male, shoulder length black hair, wearing a stripped trench-coat, and a cross necklace. Next to him stood his SIR, Ramn, disguised as a black cat.  
"Well what you think?"  
After quickly looking over himself he said "I'm…..I'm…….HIDEOUS!!!!!........good job my love."  
"Well I say you look quite handsome for whatever you are." She said before she jumped into the generator. It began shaking again before opening up revealing a female, with ocean blue eyes, long curly brown hair, wearing a striped shirt, black pants with chains, and pentagram necklace. Next to her stood a pink bunny with a zipper going across its stomach.  
"With all our technology that's all you can come up with for your SIR?" he said looking over the simple disguise.  
"I think it's cute" she said in her defense.  
"Whatever." He said as he looked her over for the first time. "Now for whatever we are your beautiful. You've out done yourself my love."  
"Thank you pookie" She glowed  
"And what are those" he asked staring at her chest.  
"I don't know but they're heavy." She complained  
"I like'em." He said mesmerized; not taking his eyes off of them  
"Oh come on." She said grabbing him by the ear and dragging him inside the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Fil-D as she was being dragged down the sidewalk by Ssett by her feet. "You can't make me go!" Her nails left trails in the ground as she was being dragged along. Her teeth clenched shut and her eyes bulging out of her head. Ssett sighed as he put down her feet, picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.  
"Love, if we wanna blend in we need to go here" Ssett told her  
"But why? I don't wanna go!" She yelled as she beat on his back "Put me down!"  
"Based on the information Ramn found we look like Earth children." he informed her as he put her down and look her directly in her eyes "And to blend in it says we must attend this………….Skool. We're only doing it because we have too."  
"Fine" she pouted as they walked hand in hand into the building labeled Skool.  
They strode into the hall being welcomed by the stares of many of the students. Slowly, they walked to a room labeled "Office". Once inside them were grabbed and separated by two of the Earth beings. Ssett watch as they took Fil-D away with a grim look on her face. Soon he too was being dragged away. Down a hall till he was thrown in a room where the children were sitting in rows.  
"Today class we got a new student." Said Mrs. Bitters as she turned to Ssett "Your name………TELL THEM!!!!!!!"  
"………….Ssett"  
The class busted into chatter; talking about the new arrival to their class. Many things could be heard said about him. But he paid what they said no mind. His attention was on two boys that were arguing. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
"He cute." said one of the girls sitting in the third row.  
"HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!" he could hear Fil-D shriek from whatever room she was placed in.  
"Class quiet down." she commanded pointing to an empty seat in the first row "Ssett take your seat"  
He walked to his seat and the chattering continued. They were talking about him, and about how weird the two boys were. He looked at the on to his left; the one they called Dib. Then to the other the one they called Zim. But there was something about him and his name that he couldn't put his finger on.  
"DON'T YOU PEOPLE SEE!! HE'S AN ALIEN!!!!!!" Dib shouted.  
"YOU LIE!!!!!!!" both Ssett and Zim yelled at him jumping up on their desks. Ssett's eyes shot open in surprise from his sudden outburst as he crawled back down in his seat.  
"He weird just like Zim and Dib" said the same girl "But he's still cute"  
"HE'S STILL MINE!!!!!!!." He could hear Fil-D shriek once again


	4. Chapter 4

The disguised pair of irkens walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. After just suffering through their first day of skool Fil-D wouldn't shut up nor stop strangling Ssett till he agree to go somewhere with her. She wouldn't tell him where they were going until they were at someone's doorstep.  
"You made a friend?" Ssett asked looking at Fil-D  
"Yes" she answered fixing his hair. Over the few days they've lived on this planet one thing he couldn't stand was when Fil-D would play with his hair. After she took her hands away from his hair he shook his head messing it up. Once she seen him mess up his hair, she grabbed him by his throat. She glared at him as she fixed his hair one more time and set him down as she pressed the door bell. "Please be good for me pookie." She asked in a more demanding tone then flashed him a puppy dog face.  
"I will my love." He said not being able to resist the puppy dog face  
The door burst open by a tall man wearing a white lab coat. The irkens marveled at his height. He was just as tall as the tallest; maybe even taller. He scanned over the couple, and picked Ssett up studying him.  
"THAT COAT! The stripes, the colors." He exclaimed as he continued studying Ssett. "Where did you get it?"  
"She made it." He answered pointing to Fil-D. The man threw Ssett in the house against a wall. "Oww my squeedily spooch!"  
"You have to make me one; I'll pay-" He was cut off by a little girl with purple hair.  
"Dad, leave them alone." She yelled at her father.  
"Gaz, you have……friends?" He said questionably "That goes against all logic. I have to do some research on this." He ran off to another part of the house.  
"Sorry about my dad. Come to my room." She led Fil-D up the stairs, down a hall, and into a room. It was like any other young girls room. Cover with pink and purple stuff and filled to the brim with stuffed animals. But for some reason it was really creepy.  
"I LOVE YOUR ROOM!!!" shouted Fil-D as she picked up several stuffed animals and squeezed them till their heads popped off. "What about Ssett?"  
"You mean you're…….." she paused to let Fil-D answer  
"Boy friend, Lover, Soulma-"  
"Yea yea yea, I get the picture" Gaz interrupted "I'm sure my brother will find him. Soooooo you're an alien right?"  
"Yep" answered Fil-D, her tongue starting to hang out her mouth.  
"How did you meet what's his face" She asked  
"Ssett? Well it was alooooong time ago…………"

The only thing you could hear in the long dark corridor was a faint dripping. Several long metal arms ran down the corridor by their tracks. They grabbed a hold of several pods that lined the corridor and pulled them out. The pods were test-tubes that held the irken young. They broke them open and the young inside hit the floor. There stood naked newborn Ssett. Another arm pressed against his back then another that put his life-pack on his back. He looked at the arm that broke open his tube and smiled  
"I love you cold metal arm." He said as he hugged it. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his body and squeeze him till he couldn't breathe.  
"I love you pookie" said naked newborn Fil-D as she squeezed him tighter

"It was love at first sight." said Fil-D as she rolled around on the floor giggling like a school girl.  
"How sickening" said Gaz as she sat on the edge of her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The bedroom matched the outside of the mansion purple and black. The room was large with a bed covered with black-out curtain in the center. Draws and bookselves covered the rest of the room. Steam poured into the room as Fil-D stepped out of the shower wearing a towel.  
"Bun-Bun fetch me sleep clothes" She commanded her S.I.R unit  
"Yes ma'am"  
Fil-D looked around the room and noticed that Ssett was digging in one of her draws. He was wearing anything but a pair of human underwear. His head was almost entirely in her the drawer before he pulled it out and held something in the air.  
"I GOT YOUR BRA!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs  
"What the hell?" she asked as one of her eyes began to twitch.  
"What's wrong my love?" he asked putting her bra back in the drawer and closed it. Slowly, he walked over to her and put his arms around her talking in his seductive voice. Just like Ssett and Fil-D's puppy dog face, she couldn't resist it when he talked in his seductive voice, and she melted like butter in his arms.  
"It's j…j…just that I'm em….em…..embarrassed when you l….l….look at my un….un….unmentionables." She managed to say  
"I'm growing to like your human form, and your boobies." He informed her as he removed her towel.  
"S…S…S……Ssett" she stuttered as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.  
"Bun bun leave us"  
"okey-dokey"  
Ssett crawled over Fil-D as he kissed up her body. They heard the door shut, and Ssett closed the curtain around the bed, and leaned back over Fil-D.  
"Oh Ssett" she lightly cued as she wrapped her arms around Ssett and dug her nail in his back.  
"Quiet now my love, lets see what these bodies can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Ssett couldn't see how Fil-D ate so much human food. He could eat it after awhile it upset his stomach. They ordered out today; 10 tacos and 10 burritos from crazy taco. Extra beans, extra spicy beef, extra EXTRA cheese on everything, and 2 grande classic poop-cola. Just hearing Fil-D orders made his stomach turn, but he was starting to get used to human food.  
Yet still his stomach wasn't used to it. He walked into their room and headed towards the master bathroom. He heard weird noises coming from the bathroom. He opened the door to see Fil-D with her pants and panties around her ankles, on the toilet straining her heart out. They stare out each other blankly for a seconds.  
"YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T GET OFF THIS TOLIET!!!!!!!" She shrieked as reached both hands out to strangle him. Ssett closed the door, and pressed his back against it wide-eyed. "I HATE CHEESE!" pouted Fil-D.

Out of all the pain he's felt, Ssett has never felt anything as horrible as a simple stomachache. The mixture of Crazy Taco, and chocolate laxative and preparation H milk shakes that Bun-Bun made for Fil-D in her time of need on the toilet, turned in his stomach. On the bed he laid in nothing but his human underwear with the curtains on the bed drawn back. Fil-D walked in hold a bowl, and sat next to Ssett on the corner of the bed. She set him up and began spoon fed him. He immediately spit it out.  
"What is that?" he asked almost vomiting.  
"Chicken and sawdust soup……..Bun-bun made it." She answered, putting down the bowl seeing Ssett obviously not wanting more. She handed him 2 pills and said "Take these, they'll make you sleep." Ssett took the pills and slide back down. Fil-D crawled in bed next him and began stroking his hair. Sleeping pills seemed to work extra fast on irkens as Ssett quickly drifted into sleep. Fil-D stayed up all night watching Ssett to make sure he was alright. He looked so peace while he slept just like an angel. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead.  
"Sleep well pookie; for tomorrow I'm gonna have my revenge on you for staring at me on the toilet and laughing at me in my time of need."

It was cold and wet in the dungeon as Ssett as he woke from his medicated sleep. It was weird he didn't know that there was dungeon in the mansion. Fil-D must have drawn it in the plans and not have told him or shown him. He tired to move when he realized he was shackled to the wall. In walked Fil-D.  
"Sleep well pookie?" she asked as she walked towards me. Ssett realized she was wearing a leather bra, and leather pants.  
"Yea"  
"Good because I don't want you half asleep during your punishment." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"Punishment?"  
Fil-D grinned as she removed the leather bra and leaned down til her boobs were an inch away from Ssett's face. He leaned forward trying to get closer to them.  
"You want them pookie?" She asked him teasingly as she began playing with her nipples. All he could do was shake his head yes. Her grin stretched across her face as she removed her pants exposing her purple thong. She began massaging her boobs still inches away from his face.  
Ssett couldn't stand it; being so close but not be able to touch. He lunged forward, like a mad man, trying to break his restraints, but his efforts were futile. But he stopped when Fil-D walked over to a table. She walked back over to Ssett holding a battle of chocolate syrup and poured it all over her chest. Once again she started massaging her boobs once again. She looked down at his boxers.  
"Excited pookie?" she asked giggling. She wiped some of the syrup off with one finger and put it on his nose. He stuck his tongue out and tried licking it off his nose. She turned and walked out of the room satisfied with his punishment. She knew it would be hours before he would calm down from his "excitement", and he would spend even more hours trying to get the syrup off his nose. She laughed as she said "Aint revenge a bitch"

FOR SOME REASON IT WONT LET ME EDIT IT SORRY!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ssett was all alone in the mansion. Well not totally alone because off Ramn and Bun-Bun, but Ramn mainly kept to himself and Bun-bun well he just didn't like him. It was Saturday and Fil-D left in the morning to go spend the night at Gaz's house. This would be their first day apart since they met.  
He had nothing to do without Fil-D there with him. He tired riding around in the voot runner, writing, doing homework, and even tried to watch "The Angry Monkey Show" with Bun-bun. Yet everything seemed empty while she was away.  
The door slammed shut as he walked down the sidewalk and out the front gate. Slowly, he made his way into the outer area of the city avoiding the center where it was crowded and busy. Houses, fast food restaurants, and convenient stores were the only buildings in this area. Out of one of the store walked one of his classmates; The weird one they called Dib.  
"It's Dib, right?" Ssett asked as he approached him. It was the first time they attempted to talk to each other. The day Ssett went to Dib house for Fil-D; he spent the whole time being questioned more about his coat. They both calmly look over each other.  
"Yea." Dib said abit rudely looking Ssett over one more time.  
"Your Gaz's brother." Ssett stated  
"How'd you know that?" Dib asked as he lifted one eye brow and slightly tiled his head to the side. He took a step towards Ssett causing him to step back.  
"My girlfriend is staying the night with her." He answered defensively.  
"Oh you're the pudding fiends' boyfriend"  
"Pudding" Ssett said staring out into face. There was something about that word. Something he didn't like. It made his skin crawl. Just the sound of the word made him gag.  
"Yea, she had one cup, then she ate the rest of the cups in the fridge, which was like 12. Then she wouldn't stop strangling me till I said I would go buy more." Dib said holding up a plastic bag with several cups of premade pudding in it. Around his neck Ssett could see where Fil-D had left a red ring.  
"Yea sorry about that, there's nothing I can do to control her." Ssett said lightly grinning; for once relieved he didn't have to suffer through Fil-D's wraith. "So what's with you and that Zim kid?"  
"Zim? He an alien from the planet Irk." He started explain in an exited rush. "He's here bent on destroying the Earth. But luckily I've always been there foiling his plans."  
"An Irken named Zim." Ssett thought to himself "He could be the Zim that………..couldn't be"  
"An alien you say."  
"Yea"  
"Could you bring Fil-D and I to meet him tomorrow?" Ssett asked  
"Sure I've been meaning to plan more spy stuff in his house." Dib answered him in excitement. He was practically glowing that he had someone who seemed to believe him that Zim was an alien.  
"Good now you better get back home before Fil-D has to come and get you" he warned Dib as he turned to return home.


	8. Chapter 8

Fil-D and Ssett walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand following Dib. Like he promised he was bringing them to met Zim. As they walked along Dib continued his rant about Zim being an alien and the swollen eye something or other, but they paid him no mind. They were just happy to be together again after spending their first twenty-four hours apart.  
They finally stopped in front of an odd looking house. It was tiny and discolored compared to the buildings surrounding it. In its small yard it had the creepiest lawn gnomes on the face of the planet. By the awed look on Fil-D face Ssett could tell that she wished she'd have thought of this design with their mansion.  
They made their way to the front door. The gnomes following their every step, but Ssett looked on forward with determination. Dib rapidly knocked on the front door, to have it opened by a green dog. A gust of window shot by Ssett as Fil-D tackled it to the ground. She pressed it against her chest which made Ssett abit jealous.  
"Gir, What going on!" said Zim as he rose from the trash can. He quickly darted in to the living room and examined the intruders.  
"YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Ssett point at Zim with pure hate burning in his eyes. His teeth clinched shut. Even with Zim's crappy disguise on Ssett recognized him now.  
"YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Zim in response "Who are you?" Zim started as Ssett with a curious expression on his face. Ssett quickly pushes a button on his cross necklace that caused his disguise to vanish. There he stood for the first time out of his disguise; his maroon eyes still burning in rage. Zim eyes shot wide open in surprise "SSETT!!!!"  
"There's more of you?" Dib asked as he ran in front of Fil-D as into protect her. His eyes darted back and forth between the two Irkens.  
"I haven't forgot what you did Zim." snapped as he stepped towards Dib and Fil-D.  
"Ssett, What are you-" Fil-D started to ask  
"Their aliens from the planet Irken" he began to explain to her, but he was shocked to Fil-D out of her disguise. He dashed forward away from her. "Oh my god!"  
"FIL-D!" Zim yelled with glee in his eyes as he saw her. Hearing him speak her name angered Ssett which brought back the memory.

"I love you pookie." said naked newborn Fil-D as she squeezed the life out of naked new born Ssett. She set him on the floor to let him caught his breath. He turned to look at her. He too immediately fell in love. He stepped forward to embrace her.  
"I love you pudding" said naked newborn Zim as he wrapped his arms around Fil-D. For the first time in his life Ssett felt rage. He yanked Fil-D out of Zim's arms. HE continued to rip one of the metal arms off the track and beat Zim sense less over the head with it.

Ssett lunged forward; grabbing Zim by his neck. He slammed him against the wall, picked him up, and slammed him against another wall. He laughed as continued the brutal assault.  
"Dib do something" Fil-D shrieked. Dib jumped forward and pull Ssett off Zim. He didn't know why he was pulling him off his enemy but there was just something that differed Ssett and Fil-D from Zim. He drug him out the door as Fil-D shut the door behind them; leaving Zim a bloody mess.


	9. Chapter 9

Ssett charged down the sidewalk, back in his disguise, followed closely by Fil-D and Dib. His heart burned with rage increasingly with every step. They strode between the iron gates and into the mansion. Dib stopped to marvel at their based that was more of their home before following them upstairs. The room they had entered was long and wide with two large chairs. Dib didn't need to guess whose ideal the throne room was.

"Ssett, calm down." pleaded Fil-D as she knelt in front of Ssett as he slouched grimly in his throne. His eyes burning a hole through the distant wall. Fil-D appeared in his sight of view as she crawled in his lap and kissed him. The instant their lips touched his rage melted away and filled him with bliss.  
"What the hell is going on?" Dib yelled as he ran up the red carpet towards the throne. By the time he reached then thrones Ssett had set straight up with Fil-D stretched across his lap with her head resting on the thrones arm rest.  
"It's a long story. "Stated Fil-D as she cuddled closer to Ssett  
"With Zim It started when we were born." followed Ssett "He wanted to compete for Fil-D's love."  
"But I loved Ssett and not Zim." Fil-D continued  
"And I have a short temper." continued Ssett "So I took one of the metal arms and beat Zim over the head with it."  
"Zim was on the hospital planet for years." giggled Fil-D "They said he was going to have mental problems for the rest of his life."  
"That explains a lot." Dib said finally knowing the reason for Zim's strange ways. He went to take a seat in the throne next to him, but he didn't want to accidently awake the wrath of Fil-D for sitting in her throne. "So why are yall here?"  
"We are outlaws."  
"Irkens aren't allowed to love."  
"We were sentenced to death by the almighty tallest."  
"They caught us trying to reproduce."  
"We wanted smeet of our own."  
"Since all Irkens are test tube born."  
"And I take it the Irken armada is on its way to get you." Dib said thinking out something. He ignored his instincts and sat in the throne. Fil-D barley moved forward before Ssett wrapped his arms around her. "Do you mind if I ask yalls some questions?"  
"No" they both said.  
"What are yalls weaknesses?"  
"CHEESE!"


	10. Chapter 10

It took him nearly twenty minutes of trying to climb the side fence before he realized he could squeeze through the bars. Quickly he darted across their lawn till he was in front of their bedroom window.  
"Fil-d, come with me to the center of the galaxy." yelled Zim as he threw small rocks at the window. "We can re-active the dormant black hole."  
As the rocks clinked against the window and fell to the ground a dark figure appeared behind the curtains. Zim's brief moment of joy disintegrated when the curtains were pulled back to reveal Ssett in the window. They glared at each other intensely as they imagined what they would do to each other if they could get their hands on each other. One wanting to protect the girl that loved him; the other to win the love of the girl he longed for.  
Fil-D appeared in the window as she pushed Ssett out of the way and quickly glanced at Zim before shutting the curtains. Her petite figure could be seen pushing a button right beside the window. It wasn't too long before the stone gargoyles were standing sis by side with Zim. They took him in their stony grasp and threw him across the city and into his own lawn.  
Lying there, in pain, he looked back at all the times he attempted to speak with Fil-D. It always ended up with Ssett pushing Fil-D behind him and physically assaulting Zim. But this time was different. Fil-D closing the curtains and having the guards throw him out force him to realize she didn't love him. The physical pain he suffered from his crash landing felt numb compared to the pain of his broken heart.  
"I take it you were at Fil-D's and Ssett's house?" Dib asked as he leaned against Zim's door.  
"Oh, hey Dib." Zim said not moving a muscle. He didn't care his enemy was standing on his base, he just felt numb.  
"Hey? That's all you have to say to me?" Dib asked expecting the same old Zim to yell threats at him.  
"Yea." Zim replied in an expressionless voice.  
"Listen, Fil-D needs your help" Dib told him walking to Zim's side and offering him a hand.  
"Why should I care?" Zim replied helping himself out of the crater he made "she doesn't care about me."  
"Look Ssett and Fil-D are outlaws" Dib began "And your precious armada is on their way to execute them. You know everything about Irken law and if you sit there and let them be killed it shows that you never truly loved Fil-D."  
"Dib looked at Zim then walked off down the sidewalk leaving Zim alone to ponder to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The bedroom was quiet as it occupants slept. Ssett wearing a pair of sleeping pants, and Fil-d wearing a tank top and a pink pair of panties cover with skulls and guitar with black lace: Ssett's favorite pair. She had her head resting on his bare chest with his arm around her pulling her close.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crack as Ssett shot up in pain. He clenched his teeth as a searing pain slowly crept through is torso and down his limps. The pain increased with every beat of his heart causing him to fall to the floor dragging the covers along with him.  
"Ssett, what's wrong?" asked Fil-D as she jumped out of bed and by his side. Quickly she looked over his sweaty body and noticed a slim black spike sticking out from between his clutched fingers. She pulled it out and examined it.  
"Excellent." Zim said as he walked out of the shadows with a grin. Fil-D's head quickly shot up in a glare at Zim. She lunged forward at him.  
"What have you done to him." She yelled with pure in her voice. She wrapped her hands around Zim's slim neck and squeezed as hard as she could. Slowly she choked the life out of him till he struck her face causing her to recoil.  
"Look at him before you attack me again." He quickly said before she had a chance to attack again.  
She turned her head to see Ssett sitting up, but he looked different. He was longer and lankier, his hair was longer, and his pants were too small.  
"What did you do to me?" Ssett asked not knowing if he should be made or not looking over himself. Fil-D crawled over and ran a finger over his newly formed abs.  
"I've infused you with DNA I extracted from the Dib monkey while he slept. " Zim started." I used all of my technology to make the dart I shot you with. But I bought the gun from a 2 minute commercial from this guy that was wearing a blue shirt; he had a booming voice and a rugged beard of mightiness. I also bought oxyclean and some mighty putty. But anyways, I made a dart for you Fil-D with the DNA extracted from Dib's horrible sister."  
"And what is the purpose of doing this?" Fil-D asked as she helped Ssett up.  
Zim looked at her long in hard. With sorrow in his eyes, and a crushing heart he shot her with the other dart. He looked at her in agony as she fell to the floor. He turned for the door way and down towards the house door.  
"Too make you human."


	12. Chapter 12

The two siblings walked to the mansion that they both had come to know quite well. Gaz had gotten a call from her best friend to come over because she had good news. Neither knew what it was, but Gaz knew it had to do something with Zim extracting their DNA. The door swung open as Dib pressed the doorbell.  
"I guess we can just show our self's in." Dib said as he walked into the house. They walked calmly down stair towards a room they heard several voices coming from. Quietly they pressed themselves against the door to hear what was going on.  
"Because of these recent events" Said a voice that dib recognized as one of the tallest. "We no longer have any authority over you."  
"So we will leave you two in peace." Said the other tallest. "But if Earth is set to be invaded you will be destroyed along with it."  
"But the earth has already been set to be invaded." Fil-D said as they started to hear the clacking of computer keys.  
"No it isn't." said one of the tallest  
"Check for yourselves." said Ssett followed by a short silence.  
"ZIM!" screeched the same tallest finally breaking the silence.  
"But he's still assigned to Foodcourtia." yelled the other tallest. "How'd this happened?"  
"Me" giggled Fil-D as they could hear her walk to the other side of the room. "And once an invader has been set to a planet it can't be undone till the planet is successfully invaded"  
"But Zim will never be able to destroy that planet." said one of the tallest.  
"That's the point." said Ssett in a menaceful voice. "Goodbye mighty tallest."  
Gaz barged in as the giant monitor went black. Fil-D jumped behind the curtains as Gaz and Dib stood amazed at Ssett's new appearance. His child like frame had changed into a taller teenaged frame. Instead of the trench coat he used to wear he was wearing slim and tight black pants and a leather vest that strapped together across his chest. His new outfit showed off his unusual slenderness.  
"What happened to you?" Dib asked as he studied Ssett. Dib just knew this had to be the news that they wanted to share with them.  
"Where's Fil-D" Gaz asked as she looked around the room. She would destroy the house to find her only friend. Ssett looked at her and just knew that she would.  
"She's hiding." Ssett said as he walked towards the curtains Fil-D was hiding behind. He reached behind them and gently pulled her out. Just like Ssett her childish frame was changed into a taller teenaged frame. Her hair was longer and still reached down to the middle of her back. The only thing about her that stayed the same was her clothes. They were the same designs just bigger to fit her. "She a bit shy about her new body."  
"It's my boobs." Fil-D said as she tried to cover them up. Ssett stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They've gotten bigger and heavier."  
"I don't see a problem with that." Ssett said with a smirk followed by a kiss on her neck. Fil-D stepped out of his grasp because she knew where it would lead. With their new bodies their mind matured too and Fil-D didn't want Ssett "excited" with the, to them now, children there.  
"What happened to you?" Dib asked for a second time. He moved closer to look them over. "Did you upgrade your disguises?"  
"No." Ssett said in reply. "We've became humans."  
"Is that why that green kid took our DNA?" Gaz asked as she moved closer to Fil-D.  
"Yes, and just think I'm partly you." Fil-D said as she picked Gaz up. Usually the only person who Gaz would let pick her up was her dad, Professor Membrane; The creator of super toast, but she'd make an exception for her best friend.  
"From what I can tell from my studies of our selves" Ssett started "When we were injected with your DNA something in the darts, we were shot with, fused it with our DNA. The fusion causes our DNA to transform into human DNA. Basically The fusion made our DNA learn and build the structure of human skin and organs."  
"And Zim did this to you?" Dib asked.  
"Yes" Fil-D answered. "As we said the darts made us humans. And since we are humans the Irken laws don't apply to us anymore; so they have no power over us."  
"He also aged us so we didn't have to go to school." Ssett stated. "I guess he didn't want to see Fil-D as a human."  
"Well I guess that's good news" Gaz said as she clutched onto Fil-D's close.  
"That's not the good news." Fil-D told her as she put her back on the ground.  
"It isn't." Ssett asked surprised  
Fil-D looked at her friends then at Ssett. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Her smile stretched across her face with glee as she thought out the words before saying them for everyone to hear.  
"I'm Pregnant!"


End file.
